LeeSaku: Pain
by Mechanical Lullaby
Summary: She's so beautiful when she sleeps.


Lee listened to the crickets chirp in the still night. A pale circle of moonlight shone through the thin cloth of the tent he had pitched, and it landed on Sakura's face, illuminating her stunning features. Her breathing was slow and steady, peaceful. Whereas Naruto's chest heaved as his snores echoed irritatingly.

Lee watched Sakura sleep. He was not at all tired, and he didn't want to be. He had to guard Sakura, his angel, from whatever may be lurking in the darkness. It would never reach her, not with Lee on guard. He remembered the day when he pledged to protect his true love with his life. He would never forget it.

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Her head lay softly on her pillow, her hair spanning around her head like a glorious crown. Her pale neck extended in a smooth curve, open and exposed. Lee gazed at her lovingly. Sakura's beauty was enchanting. She had been beautiful since Lee had first laid eyes on her, and she had grown since then. Like a flower, Sakura had blossomed into something more precious than life itself, stronger and more determined than ever before. She was no longer a little girl with a dream; she had become an amazing woman with a passion for life, and for Sasuke. A tear slid down Lee's cheek at the thought of that demon.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, his arms flailing and his legs kicking. His foot connected with Lee's hip strongly, which made him lose his balance. He fell over sideways, his cheek hitting the hard ground. He closed his eyes in pain as a pebble jutted into his jaw. Lee rubbed his cheek and muttered a small curse of pain. He prepared to get himself back to his squatting position, sliding his arms under his chest. He opened his eyes. His arms lay limp. Lee was inches from Sakura's face.

Her soft, warm breath brushed Lee's face, ruffling his hair ever so slightly. She was even more beautiful when she slept than when her beautiful green eyes bore into his soul. A small smile played around the corners of Lee's lips. He extended an unsteady, bandaged hand towards Sakura's soft, white cheek. But before he could caress it, she rolled over.

Sighing, Lee got back up. He looked at his love, her chest raising and falling gracefully with each breath. Her full pink lips were slightly open, and her hand lay next to her face, delicate fingers curled towards her palm. Lee's heart ached. He often dreamt of Sakura in his own slumber. He dreamt of the day that Sakura would kiss him for the first time, or the time that she would finally, after all these years, admit that she loved him. But that was all it was, a mere dream. Dreams weren't real. And lee knew this. Another single tear rolled down Lee's cheek, and plopped onto the ground.

"One day..." Lee whispered to himself. "One day Sakura will be mine." He glanced back at her, his eyes examining her every feature. He knew every inch of her, and when he was not with her he could paint a vivid picture of his beloved in his mind.  
Lee stared at Sakura's eyes. Her long, thick lashes fluttered, and her eyes lazily opened. She turned to look at him.

"...Did you say something?" she muttered tiredly. Lee's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her gentle, soothing voice. He thought about telling her, but he had tried so many times. Each time he had been knocked backwards, and he died a little more inside with each failed attempt. So Lee shook his head.

"Mm... Okay..." whispered Sakura. "You should really try and sleep, it isn't good for you to stay up all night." She closed her eyes and rolled to face away from Lee. Within moments, she had fallen asleep again.

Lee loosened his grip on the kunai in his left hand, and his broad shoulders slumped. "When will I finally have her?" He thought miserably as Sakura slept. Her lips were closed now, her hair resting against her neck. Lee looked at her and sighed at the thought of kissing those soft, beautiful lips. He wanted to stroke her soft hair, and hold her body against his. He liked to look into her deep green eyes; he admired the way that they shined even when there was no light reflected upon them. Lee nursed his broken heart by looking at his beautiful Sakura, but it only pained him that they were not together.

Lee turned back to the light of the moon through the tent. It reminded him of Sakura. It reminded him of her beauty. It reminded him that no matter what, he would some day win her heart. But for now, Lee was content just watching his angel in her peaceful slumber, guarding her with his life. Just like he promised.


End file.
